


月亮的孩子

by Madrisbon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Top Spain (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 克里斯蒂娜怀孕了。乳香木与没药制成的香膏抹在嘴唇上，也掩饰不住其苍白；浅色衬裙那长而宽的衣袖里，兜满了塞维利亚晾晒的葡萄干与香橙片；同阴森华丽的马德里宫廷一样让人喘不过气的束腰，被扔在了角落里积灰。她于夜间梦见自己变成了在海上漂浮的孤岛，即将被可怖的风暴击沉。挣扎着惊醒，晚归的胞弟正俯在自己身上沉睡，眉间还未消褪战争留下的戾气，她垂下眼，低喘着气，去抚摸他英俊的脸庞。
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain/Portugal(Hetalia), 西葡
Kudos: 4





	月亮的孩子

白昼太喧嚣，阳光太刺眼，所以她总是朝安东尼奥背过脸。而夜晚是如此宁静，如若婴儿在哭，月亮就会缺角，好让自己变成摇篮，所以她可以静默着咀嚼仇恨中的眷恋。

安东尼奥说她的双乳滴淌着蜜与奶，柔软得像是海鸥的绒羽，又亲吻她的小腹滚烫，让他想起格拉纳达的石榴，肚脐处躲藏着娇艳的花，或许腹中孕育着的颗颗宝石，有着与阿尔罕布拉宫的黄昏一般金红的色泽，又或许是——  
她捂住嘴，在胞弟漫无逻辑的话语中，剧烈地呕吐。

“您怀孕了。”  
摩尔人的医生低声宣布。他医术精湛，凭借背叛自己的信仰留在了这片宗教不宽容的土地上。

克里斯蒂娜美丽的面容瞬间扭曲，在满脸惊喜的胞弟还未回过神前，从他腰间抽出了短剑，朝自己的小腹捅去，所幸安东尼奥反应迅速，紧紧抓住了其剑身。

“克里斯蒂娜，你在做什么？”  
“滴答、滴答”，男人的鲜血落在大理石地板上。

“这个孩子不能留下。”  
女人的声音冷冽，她平静地望着自己的胞弟，年轻的丈夫，腹中子的父亲。

“你在说什么胡话？把剑放下，我的克里斯蒂娜，他不仅会平安地出生，还会被主赐予圣名，会被我们共同加冕成新帝国的储君。”

“安东尼奥，这是你的丑闻。”

“这是我的荣誉。”

“这是背德的产物。”

“他流淌着最纯正、高贵的血液。”

“这会是魔鬼的孩子。”

“这是我们的骨肉……是你的骨肉，克里斯蒂娜。”

安东尼奥温柔地回复她，就如同幼时，她耐心地回答他数不清的问题，哪怕在编造幻想。为什么月亮会变尖？——因为无父无母的孩子在哭闹，她得变成摇篮，去哄他们入眠。为什么是月亮哄他们入眠？——因为月亮想要孩子，却没有能让她当母亲的男人。太阳不能让她当母亲吗？——太阳过分热烈，会烧死她和她的孩子……  
很久很久以后，安东尼奥再想起自己的问题，才发觉他和克里斯蒂娜正是那无父无母的孩子。但有克里斯蒂娜陪着他，他便不会哭闹，就算是在被欧罗巴放弃给异族人的那些黑夜。

克里斯蒂娜脸色苍白，颤抖着手，最终还是放下了剑。安东尼奥拥抱住她，淌血的手在她白色的裙子上留下花朵的轨迹，痛得姐姐轻微皱眉。

2

“忍耐一段时间，不要碰酒。”

安东尼奥走到克里斯蒂娜身侧，小心地取走了她手中的波尔图甜酒，这酒中还隐藏着一段她与英国盟友的有趣故事。

美酒佳酿被封存于地窖，短剑与匕首被移出了视野，床头插满鲜花的空瓷瓶不见，只剩下孤零零的花朵，被某条项链捆在一处。  
安东尼奥循着姐姐的目光——那支陪伴克里斯蒂娜越过好望角的火枪被挂在了墙上，枪管里用作子弹的颗粒状铁沙已被掏得一干二净。

他还记得某一个夜晚，自己嚷着要拉姐姐上瞭望台数星星，可惜那是一个阴天。

“不如这样吧，安东尼奥。”克里斯蒂娜大大咧咧地揽过胞弟的肩膀，后者的目光随着她胸前的十字架吊坠往下，而后慌忙移开，“请我喝一杯酒，我替你朝夜空开一枪，散弹能够制造出好几颗星星。”

“什么……不要再捉弄我啦！”西班牙人还没来得及细细品味她言语中隐含着的浪漫意味。

“别这么小气嘛，请我喝杯酒又不会怎么样，尼德兰那么吝啬的人偶尔都会请我喝两杯！”克里斯蒂娜叹气，将火枪别回腰间，用手肘戳了戳他。

“你这家伙！不要随随便便和别人出去喝酒啊！”

“诶，为什么啊？所以果然还是你请我喝比较好吧？”  
克里斯蒂娜笑得和优雅毫不沾边。

安东尼奥现在不会再朝姐姐大声嚷嚷自己的要求。或许他已经足够成熟，成熟到可以做一个可靠的丈夫，做一个孩子的父亲。

“等你生下这个孩子。”他许诺。

瞭望台上海风太大，会将克里斯蒂娜裹挟入潮水中，夜晚的雾气太重，会沾湿她垂在腰间的头发，低地国的叛乱让安东尼奥断裂了尼德兰与克里斯蒂娜所有的贸易联系。连放置于不会被打碎的银盘里的葡萄，都被挑出了过熟的几颗扔掉——它们带着酣醉的气息。

至于星星，安东尼奥不再需要用一杯酒去换朝着夜空的一枪。他对克里斯蒂娜说：“我想数星星。”接着便温柔地、逐一地触碰她的痣与疤痕，他用手指记录她的脸庞、脖颈、双肩、胸部、后背，与小腹——在那里，乌云遮掩着最亮的星星，他只消等待一阵风。

克里斯蒂娜的身体便是他的一小片夜空。

只要是白日，克里斯蒂娜就不去看安东尼奥，守在自己身边虔诚祈祷的安东尼奥，她同胞的弟弟，她好战的丈夫，她腹中胎儿的父亲。

这个孩子如若出生，他必有最华贵的王冠。安东尼奥对她说。

要最纯的黄金。  
——它沾满了死去帝国的血和泪。  
我的克里斯蒂娜，那是必要的淬炼。

要最大最美的珍珠。  
——无数采珍珠的奴隶口鼻淌血而死。  
亲爱的姐姐，那是不可缺的砥砺。

要五彩斑斓的宝石。  
——北非穆斯/林和我们的仇恨何时停止。  
美丽的妻子，圣战是主赋予我们的使命。

要最优秀的工匠。  
——摩尔人已被驱逐出这座岛屿。  
我未来孩子的母亲，这片土地必须保持圣洁。

他为她腹中奇迹般的孩童祈祷，他本身又喜悦得就像一个孩童；因疲惫而短暂积灰的橄榄色眼睛闪闪发光，比未经人事的稚子还要干净；他靠近她的腹部，想要给流淌着自己血液的生命一个吻，他又是和她有着一致血脉的胞弟，仰着脸向姐姐索取亲吻。

她背过脸，不去吻他。

直到他继续拿起战斧，投入自新时代以来就未曾止歇的战争。她在最深的夜，用无限的眷恋，一遍一遍同他吻别。

3

“喝下它，克里斯蒂娜。”  
罗莎·柯克兰满脸严肃，将药瓶塞到了克里斯蒂娜的手中。

“你不会痛苦，只会缓慢睡去，等你再醒过来，折磨你的东西就会消失。”  
弗朗索瓦丝用哄骗情人般的甜蜜语调安抚她。

“他忙于平定加泰罗尼亚的叛乱，这是你难得的机会。”  
英国女人的声音就像她的五官一样透露着冷。

“喝下它吧，我知道你不想被腹中的东西束缚……你觉得你现在还能登上三桅船吗……你情愿被海洋抛弃？”

喝下它，喝下它。这个孩子本就是背德的产物，它的父亲是它母亲的亲兄弟，它的母亲是它父亲的亲姊妹。在它母亲的腹中它便如同恶魔，不肯温驯下来，此刻仿佛预知到了自己的处境，开始剧烈地挣扎。克里斯蒂娜捂住嘴，不断呕吐，她呕吐古旧的窗柩割裂惨白的日光，她呕吐那些荒谬的夜晚缺角的月亮，她呕吐生命最初的律动，她呕吐被光亮禁止的话语，被诅咒的感情。

弗朗索瓦丝捏着手帕擦拭她的嘴角，微笑看她颤抖着手拧开木塞。

药水在瓶中晃荡血冷冽的光，口感如同酒般香醇。

对，喝下它，再好好睡一觉……梦里不会再有会被风暴击沉的孤岛，再度醒来它就会变成血和渣，就会变成一块腐肉，她的孩子，就会像无数未能诞生于世的孩子一样，融化在污泥与雨水之中，小小的魂灵被困在墓地的荆棘与蓟花里……她的孩子……

她的孩子。

她的骨肉。流淌着她与她胞弟的鲜血，像她的胞弟般，是一团火嵌入自己的身体，本该有着褐色的鬈发，睁着橄榄绿色的眼睛，张开手朝自己跑来，本该笑得纯洁无暇，她的孩子，仰着脸索要一个吻，嚷嚷着要去数星星，她的孩子，等待着她朝最黑的夜空开上一枪，欣赏一场流星的雨，正如同它的父亲，她的丈夫，它母亲的胞弟。

看啊……安东尼奥在朝她笑，耳根隐隐发红。

克里斯蒂娜的表情瞬间扭曲，她跌倒在地上，推开搀扶她的女人们，抬起手去掏自己的喉咙，就如同一把寒光凛凛的匕首，恨不得将喉管割裂，她要吐出方才吞咽下去的药剂。

可是为时已晚。

她的孩子死去了，她因为母亲的本能而哭泣，就像一座木制的圣母像，泪水如同玻璃珠般不断下落；她又明白自己杀死了一只恶魔，亲手毁灭了背德的产物，报仇般的快意朝她涌来，那么她是否应该勾起唇角？

4

死去的孩子，明明有着褐色皮肤的父亲，蜜色肌肤的母亲，剥开一条又一条的血丝网，抹干一层又一层的血浆，却能窥见它苍白的皮肤，白得像蚌壳里的珍珠，白得像铺满新雪的田畴，白得，白得就像是月亮的孩子，透过那白色，清晰可见青紫色的血管，它本不该如此完整。

它被某个裹着黑纱的女人带走了，小小的腹中，填满了防腐的香料。一路上，乞讨的麻风病人在搜集干草埋葬亲人；交不起重税的穷人在躲避征税者的追捕；输了一场海战的独臂船长寻找能够听他讲故事的过客；暴发户的女儿抓起一把香料，骄傲地撇起鲜艳的红唇；游行的少年们，每人手里捧着支长长的白烛，卷着纸卷挡住流下的烛油，父母把孩子举过头顶，让他们去触碰圣像的基座。

一路上是生活与死亡，是上浮的尘埃与下落的金屑。

她将它扔到了海洋中的孤岛，随浪潮漂游，永无终点，正如同它的父母，被欧罗巴无数次抛弃，又放逐了无数异族人。

死去的孩子，成为了月亮的孩子，当它哭泣时，连月亮都会缺角，好让自己变成摇篮哄它入眠，好叫它远离太阳，不至于被烧成灰烬。

**Author's Note:**

> 注解  
> 1.1580年，西联统葡，组成伊比利亚联盟
> 
> 2.克里斯蒂娜怀孕了，一边因为这是背德的产物而充满憎恨，一边又因为这是自己的骨肉而充满眷恋：葡萄牙国内对伊比利亚联盟两级分化的态度，一部分人觉得西葡联统是历史趋势，对葡萄牙好处居多，就连诗人卡蒙斯也认为自己是西葡人，另一部分民族意识深厚的人坚决抵制，且在联盟后期弊已远大于利
> 
> 3.安东尼奥很纵容姐姐的憎恨：给予葡萄牙最大程度的自主权
> 
> 4.但是绝对不允许她伤害她腹中的孩子：残忍镇压葡萄牙人的反抗
> 
> 5.王冠的隐喻：黄金指对南美洲的掠夺与屠杀；珍珠指为了支持战争的重税；宝石来自北非，指伊比利亚的圣战；被驱逐的摩尔人，指为了保证宗教的纯洁性与社会稳定驱逐改信天主教的穆斯林后裔，而被驱逐的大部分是技艺精湛的农民和手工业者。
> 
> 6.罗莎·柯克兰与弗朗索瓦丝让克里斯蒂娜喝下堕胎药：葡萄牙在英法两国的帮助下，趁着西班牙忙于镇压加泰罗尼亚起义，宣布脱离西班牙的统治
> 
> 7.生下了一个死胎：伊比利亚联盟最终瓦解。


End file.
